


The Spring Festival

by Aral_Bogdanov



Series: Arya x Gendry week 2020 (english) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aral_Bogdanov/pseuds/Aral_Bogdanov
Summary: Gendry doesn't like direct sunlight, nor people. He really wonders why he has come to a spring festival in the Riverlands, especially when everyone seems to be going through a stage of zeal to which he is immune. Totally immune.Arya x Gendry Week 2020 1: The Return of Spring
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Arya x Gendry week 2020 (english) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865299
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	The Spring Festival

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El Festival de primavera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699324) by [Aral_Bogdanov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aral_Bogdanov/pseuds/Aral_Bogdanov). 



> This is the translation of my first fic. Obviously English is not my mother language, so there will be lots of typos and ankward idioms. Don't be too hard on me, please.
> 
> It's a small little thing and I hope you like it.

When we met Jaime Lannister on the bus to the Festival it became clear that it had not been a good idea. 

Not that until then it would have seemed like it was a great idea. If I'm honest, from the beginning it had been plagued by red flags, questionable decisions and grey areas throwing black. But I had ignored everything because I really needed to get out of Kings Landing, even for a few days, and forget about the pressures of the KLU, Robert trying to make up for lost time and Renly appearing at the most unexpected moments to try to be, respectively, the father I never had and the coolest uncle ever. 

So yes, I grabbed a sleeping bag, a mat and a backpack, and got on a stinking bus along with Podrick and Brienne to go to the Riverlands Spring Festival. There we were going to meet with Hot Pie, the Brotherhood, the Hound Clegane and, according to Anguy, a couple of groupies that had invited themselves. This whole second part is a big red flag, I know, but I got my brain to ignore all this until the moment Jaime Lannister got on that bus, smirked, said "Hi, wench" and abducted Brienne for the rest of the trip. 

Podrick didn't seem surprised at all and just offered me an energy bar he pulled from a backpack full of condoms. I knew it was full of condoms because he had to rummage through his backpack to find the energy bar, and he had to push aside condoms that stood in his way. 

"It look that you hope to be lucky," I said. 

"Well, you know what these festivals are like. And this is the first of spring, everyone will get a little lax in the early spring. We all wear lighter clothes, we are outdoors, we get very hippies... You know, spring" 

"I don't think I'm a very spring person" 

"No, you're not." Sigh. "Gendry, you have to let go a bit, it will be good for you. Take a couple of condoms, if you need more, just ask me for them. Don't worry; they don't cost me anything, your Uncle Renly passes them to me. He gets them at the ANTI-AIDS Association where he collaborates. You got the coolest uncle ever, man." 

"Yes, I know" this time it was my turn to sigh. 

Podrick had started talking to a girl across the aisle and was cheekyly kicking her. She was laughing and touching her hair. Brienne and Jaime had been arguing since his arrival, but they had sat together without even mentioning it and even I could sense the Unresolved Sexual Tension, even when I am usually blind to those things. "And these are the sane part of the group, " I thought. Waters, you're fucked. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

By the time we got to what in my head was already the Great Spring Bacchanal of the Riverlands Podrick had used at least two condoms, both at the stop we made at a roadside restaurant. Brienne and Jaime continued to argue, and different strangers had already told them three times to go find a hotel. A couple at the back of the bus had asked us for a pair of condoms that I am convinced they used during the trip. There were several couples who before the trip did not seem to know each other making out, and I felt like a Benedictine monk. My only consolation was that, at least, we were going to meet Hot Pie, who would be the only person inmune to all this sexual frenzy. I was going to have to put up with a lot of soliloquies about cooking, but you're not a friend of Hot Pie if you're not able to ignore those. I expected nothing but untied hormones from the Brotherhood, of course. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Hot Pie had brought a girl. Of course he called her Honey Cookie or something similar and she didn't complain, so she couldn't be very normal, but still. Hot Pie had brought a girl. HOT PIE HAD BROUGHT A GIRL. 

I would like to say that I do not know if they had any kind of physical relationship. I'd really really like to. 

We meet him and the Brotherhood group in the parking lot. They brought three large tents and a couple of medium ones, one for Hot Pie and Choco Cake and another one for Beric and Thoros, who announced to me that they were a couple as if it were a world first, there in the middle of the parking lot. The lamest exit from the closet in history. I had no heart to tell them that I knew they were a couple from the day I met them, of course. 

Anguy, who was the one who convinced me to come to the Spring Festival, was nowhere to be found. Lem told me that he had met a couple of girls on the bus, and that he would eventually find us. It seemed that Podrick was going to have a worthy rival when it came to being crowned King of the Orgy. Lem was still wearing her stinky cape and it didn't seem that spring cleaning had reached her. Not this spring's, nor the previous one's. 

Tom took the guitar and began to play, to no one's surprise, Wonderwall. We all told him to stop, but he didn't until Sandor Clegane barked at him something that sounded threatening. Sometimes I think they call him Hound because he communicates based on barking. 

Hot Pie and Carrot Cream started eating each others faces. Beric and Thoros decided they couldn't be less. I couldn't decide which one of the two images I found the most disturbing. 

"Are we expecting someone?" 

"The girls had to go to the bathroom. There must be an eternal queue," Harwin said. 

As if they were waiting for a signal, Yara and Asha Greyjoy arrived carrying their backpacks. I remembered that Anguy had said that "a couple of groupies who had joined them" also came, but I certainly didn't expect anything like this. I will say it clearly: these two scared oout the shit of me, and not only because I do not know how distingish them. They're like the girls of The Shining in Nordic death metal version. 

They made a gesture of appreciation towards Brienne, who kept arguing with Jaime, and asked, pointing out "and who are these?" 

"Podrick and Gendry, friends from Kings Landing" 

"They look soft," Yara (or Asha) said. 

"Well, it's too early to judge, I'm sure we can all be good friends," Asha (or Yara) said winking at me. 

The first time they were introduced to me, I thought it was the cringest conversation I've ever had, even considering that I talk to Robert about every week. Since this was like the fifth time they were introduced to me, and they always did a similar number, it was starting to look like a manners play to me. 

And then it got worse. Like much worse. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Behind the Greyjoys came a small figure dragging a huge backpack. She wore a short denim overall and an oversized T-shirt, and had short, pink hair. It was as if Audrey Hepburn had decided to disguise herself as Jackie Coogan. With pink hair. And a very good ass, I thought at the time. 

The figure reached our height and stopped dragging the backpack, puffing. She turned and smiled. Brienne stopped arguing with Jaime for 10 seconds to hug her. She gave her a bear hug and lifted her off the ground, and when she released her she was stood in front of me, fixing huge gray eyes on mine, and the brightest smile in the universe. 

"Gendry!" she screamed, and threw her arms around my neck. 

"Arya?" I said, and I hugged her too. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"I've finally got my mother to let me come to a festival! Well, she couldn't say much anymore, I'm of legal age, but..." 

"Since when?" 

"What?" 

"Since when are you of legal age?" 

"Gendry, I'm 19 years old." She frowned. "You are only three years older than me, stop behaving like you're my father's age." 

"Arya, this festival is not adecuate for you. And since when do you have a piercing?" and yes, even I realized I was being an ass, but she was Arya. Little Arya, with her scabbed knees and her urchin looks, with her short hair and her refusal to do anything that might be considered ladylike. Little Arya at a Festival full of guys with backpacks loaded with condoms. In my head was like Little Red Riding Hood walking through a forest full of wolves. 

"Gendry, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Ladies and gentlemen, also starring Podrick Payne in the role of Wolf Number One. 

"No. Don't even think about getting close to her. And you," I said, addressing the rest of them, "you should be ashamed to bring a little girl here. If something happens to her it's going to be your fault, because I'm not going to babysit, thank you very much." 

Arya stomped on me with something that looked like Doc Martens. 

"Stupid! I don't need anyone to babysit me, least of all you, who don't know anything! Asshole!" and they must have been a real Martens, or at least a good imitation, because she kicked me in the shin and they definitely had the steel toe cap. She turned and left, very dignified. 5.3 feet of enraged pixie. 

Her exit was a little lackluster because no one looks very dignified dragging a backpack that doubles its size across the floor. The rest of the group chose to say nothing and follow her to the camping area. 

"Dude, I don't know you at all, and I've talked to her for like ten minutes, but even I know you've screwed up, " said Cheese Pudding, and she was right, even if it hurts to admit it.


End file.
